


Education at Her Knee

by colazitron



Category: Little Mix (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesy has a thing for knees. George's knees in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education at Her Knee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aimmyarrowshigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/gifts).



Jesy has this thing for his knees. She has a thing for everyone's knees, but George hopes it's not too arrogant to think that she has a bit of an extra thing for his knees. He's seen her poke and prod at the other Little Mix girls with that delighted giggle of hers of course, but it's not exactly the same thing she does to him. He thinks. He hopes. (Although that could be hot.)

Here's how it goes:

They'll stand together and talk and she'll knock her thighs against his knees and he can feel the cold skin of her legs against his. They'll sit together and chat to someone and she'll have a small hand covering his (admittedly knobbly) knee. Occasionally her hand will sneak up just that half-inch and he'll start grinning even before she's squeezed that one nerve that he's never figured out but that makes his leg jerk and him giggle. She's most delighted when it bursts out of him far louder than he would've wanted it to. He'll giggle and bat at her hand (but not really push her off) and she'll cackle and cover her mouth and stare at him like he's her favourite thing. (He likes being her favourite.)

Sometimes she'll just draw little patterns over his knee cap with the pads of her fingers or the edge of her nail and make him shiver and (not so) subtly shift closer to her. Most people George has dated have been more the head-scratch hair-playing type and ever since Union J his hair seems to have attracted even more attention. George never minded having his head petted or his hair played with but he himself was never as into it as whoever was doing it. Having his knee poked at is a new thing for him, but he likes it a lot better already.

Maybe that's because he likes Jesy a lot better than pretty much everyone who's come before her, but the teasing, knowing glint in her eyes and the smirk on her red pink purple brown pretty pretty lips says she just knows exactly how to play him. (She does.)

He never mentions anything about it and she never does either until one time when they're lounging on her sofa, each leaning back against an arm rest and his legs spread either side of her over her lap. She's tracing her thumbs over his knees and he's trying to keep his reaction down to twitches and the occasional giggle instead of accidentally kneeing her in the face.

"I've never known someone so sensitive on their knees. 's just bone there, innit?" she says and traces her nail along the side of his knee cap. He giggles.

"Well, obviously not," he says, squirming a bit. She grins that Cheshire Cat grin up at him.

"Obviously," she says and then leans down, hair falling all around her face and presses a dark red mark to his right knee before moving over and pressing her lips to the left one as well. She bites him there and kisses him wetly before looking up from behind the messy curtain of her hair.

"I own your knees now. They're mine," she says, tracing the lip print with her thumb without even looking at it. He wonders how she does that sometimes. He's never met someone as _physical_ as her. She lifts up onto her own knees then, one of his legs sliding to dangle off the couch to accommodate her between his legs as she leans over him and kisses his mouth next.

"This is mine too," she whispers against his lips and then does scratch her nails along his scalp as she kisses him again, hard and slow and a little oily from the lipstick she's probably leaving over his mouth as well.

"Fancy getting on those little knees for me?" she asks, dragging her hand out of his hair and her nail down the line of jaw, making him shiver. He knows she knows she needn't really ask. The answer's always yes, after all.

 

**The End**


End file.
